


there should be no better place

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, M/M, please kindly tell me how do I tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His hoarse morning voice bursts out from the loudspeaker, filling in the inside of Doyoung’s small car that feels too big for himself alone. It’s a familiar sound that he loves waking up to whenever they are together— but they haven’t met each other for quite some time now. Doyoung would be lying if he says he didn’t miss it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	there should be no better place

Doyoung drags his gaze from the traffic light to the ringing phone standing in the cup holder beside his driver’s seat. He doesn’t know what to expect from this incoming call but his gut feelings say that it’s not going to be a pleasant conversation. The light turns green when he decides to swipe his screen. 

“You really are going to leave tomorrow?” The caller says as soon as they’re connected. His hoarse morning voice bursts out from the loudspeaker, filling in the inside of Doyoung’s small car that feels too big for himself alone. It’s a familiar sound that he loves waking up to whenever they are together— but they haven’t met each other for quite some time now. Doyoung would be lying if he says he didn’t miss it. 

He turns his steering wheel to the right at a U-turn ten minutes away from his destination. “Yes, tomorrow. I have to. I’ve told you about this. We’ve talked about this a million times, haven’t we?” Doyoung asks carefully, not wanting to sound too aggressive. “Can we _please_ not fight about it again this time? I promise—” 

“You know very well I’m taking a day off tomorrow.” He interrupts with a voice that sounds a little bit too condescending to Doyoung’s liking. “I’ve also emptied all my schedule just so I can be with you. So I can spend my day with you. Doyoung, you — you just — choose to go tomorrow? Really?” His tone is now thick with disappointment wrapped in suppressed rage.

Doyoung holds his breath as he fixes his eyes on the slightly jammed road ahead of him. His hands grip the steering wheel a little too hard that his knuckles slowly turn paler than he already is. He breathes in, trying his best not to be perturbed by the question which sounds more like an accusation. Composure is needed now that he doesn’t want to get into another unnecessary argument. Especially not while he’s driving like this. 

“Johnny.” He says, voice a pitch higher. He meant to be stern, but it came out harsher than he intended to. He feels guilty about it. “I’ve told you about it since a long time ago. I’ve told you that I need to go tomorrow. I’ve told you that it’s already planned. You know this, right?” His lips quiver a little.

Doyoung turns his car to the gate of his office tower. He presses the button of the parking meter and hopes that he will still get an empty spot somewhere not too far from the basement elevator. He is telling the truth, both Johnny and him have talked about this over and over again. He doesn’t get why his boyfriend still needs to bring up this issue now.

Doyoung parks his car at a vacant space just beside the elevator. 

“Don’t you think you’re kind of selfish?” Johnny asks/accuses, his voice is loud and clear now that Doyoung’s car engine is off. Johnny sounds more composed but it’s clear as day that he’s more pissed. 

_Selfish._ A painful pang stabs right at his shaky heart. Doyoung slowly drops his head on the wheel, breathing in and breathing out. He gulps the lump in his throat before giving in. “Fine. Yes. I am. I’m selfish. I’m so sorry.”

“This is not the first time you’re like this, babe. You didn’t even come to visit me on February 5th. I was waiting for you. I really can’t believe you can be this selfish. But then again—” Johnny sighs. “Fine. In the end, I’m really just a nobody to you, right?”

“Stop.” Doyoung warns. “Stop talking like that please.” He pleads, ignoring the uneasy feeling that begins to loom over his head. He clicks his seatbelt open and reaches for his large storage tube from the backseat. “Johnny, I have _just_ arrived at my office. I’m hanging up, okay?”

“Doyoung.” Johnny calls him, but his name sounds like it slithered out of a set of gritted teeth. 

Doyoung ends the call with a heavy heart. He sits back before getting out of his car; he takes his time to stare at his hands. 

His eyes linger at the ring in his left hand — it’s a thin silver one that fits perfectly around his ring finger, crafted and customized in its simplest design. They both have always liked the idea of simplicity, the idea that less is always more. 

Doyoung remembers that night four months ago. 

It was one windy and candle-lit night in a five-star resort by the ocean. _“Will you spend the rest of your forever with me?”_ His boyfriend had asked nervously, kneeling down on the sandy shore of the hotel’s empty restaurant that he had booked specifically for his proposal. 

Doyoung remembers how his knees buckled down at the question. He remembers how he hugged him and chanted _yes, yes, yes_ into his ear almost immediately. He remembers how they laughed and cried at the same time. They both were so happy that they forgot there was even a box of rings between them. 

_Happy._

The word doesn’t sound fitting to their present days. Their constant arguments these last few weeks are getting more and more unbearable. Doyoung begins to doubt if this engagement really is the right choice. But he tries to shove these thoughts away.

Just as he is about to lock his car, his phone dings with new message notifications. 

**Taeyong Lee (08:45 AM)**

Hey 

I’m not sure if you still have my number saved

But it’s Taeyong

I still can’t believe that we’re in the same project together

I heard that you’re coming tomorrow?

Our survey doesn’t start until two days after 

But I’m glad that you take two days to rest

Really looking forward to seeing you

It’s been years

Have a safe flight tomorrow, Doyoung.

Doyoung only stares at the bubbles on the screen; he doesn’t reply nor does he have any plan to do so. 

Instead, he walks towards the elevator and pushes the up arrow button. He smiles when he runs into a colleague inside the lift. 

_It’s been years._

The sentence rings. 

But why does it ring like it even matters?

-

**Author's Note:**

> they say today is the #nationalboyfriendday so, i wrote something.  
> english isn't my first lang.  
> this fic is not beta-ed, but i _really_ wish it was. really.  
> but i just wanted to write something and i surrendered to useless indulgence and quick impulse.  
> orphaning this now bc i don't think the premise of this fic is anything close to interesting lol.  
> 


End file.
